


Accidental Voyeur

by Kikacat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't Try This At Home, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikacat/pseuds/Kikacat
Summary: Remus sees more than he should.





	1. Remus

Remus sat back in his chair as his eyes flew over the parchment in front of him. Reading the final line he let out a satisfied sigh, and placed his work down in front of him. With a small smile he looked across the common room at his friends. James and Peter were lying in front of the fire completely engrossed in a game of chess, that was getting more and more violent as the game wore on. James was losing badly and his hair was getting progressively worse as he ran his hands through it in frustration. 

Remus turned his head and stifled a gasp as he took in Sirius. Lying spread eagled on the sofa, one long leg hanging over the end, one trailing off the side to the floor, his face was relaxed and happy as he waved his wand lazily above his head and made a paper aeroplane circle and dive around the room. 

Remus blinked slowly, pulling himself together and remembering to breathe. This crush had been going on for far too long. Everyone knew Sirius was gorgeous with his striking eyes and perfect hair, but Remus had never cared about that, never really even noticed. Sirius was his best friend and pack mate, at least up until that day. The day that changed everything.

Eight months, two weeks and three days ago. It was a Wednesday, the day after the full moon. Remus woke up from the afternoon nap he’d indulged in as he heard the door to the dorm open and then close quietly behind whoever it was that had come in. His curtains partly drawn, Remus realised that whoever it was might not realise he was there. He opened his mouth to greet his dorm mate but snapped it shut as he heard a locking spell being muttered quietly. He heard steps across the floor and the tell tale sound of clothes being discarded as Sirius made his way past, to his bed. Remus heard the clunk of a belt hitting the floor and felt a blush begin to heat his cheeks. He sat statue still, hardly daring to breathe as he heard Sirius climb into bed and move around making himself comfortable. 

Remus squeezed his eyes shut. He had a very good idea what was about to happen and was rapidly thinking through ways out of this, preferably without embarrassing himself or Sirius. A soft groan floated across to Remus and he heard the tell tale sounds of skin on skin, Sirius’ breathing slow and steady as he got into his rhythm. This wasn't the first time Remus had overheard one of his friends, but like this, knowing that Sirius thought he was alone, it made his skin prickle uncomfortably. Sirius was making more noise now, breathy gasps that made Remus feel warm all over. The bed was starting to creak in time as Sirius began to move his hand faster and Remus knew that this was his moment to escape to the bathroom, where he could pretend he'd been the entire time. 

Slowly, and as quietly as possible, Remus edged off his bed and began to carefully make his way out of the room. Sirius moaned loudly and, almost subconsciously, Remus whipped his head round. Sirius lay spread out on the bed, completely naked. His skin was flushed and sweaty. A rosy blush spread from his neck, across his shoulders and down his chest. Remus followed this with his eyes until they fixed on Sirius’ hand as it moved confidently over his cock, which was just bloody perfect, thick and long, and Remus felt his mouth start to water.  
Sirius’ other hand was resting over his balls, slowly sliding back every few strokes, his fingers disappearing, oh, back there. Sirius’ hips started to move in tandem with his hands, his knees rising up as he planted his feet firmly on the bed and Remus could see everything. 

Sirius was moaning and panting now, like he was experiencing the greatest pleasure of his life and Remus was as hard as fuck. Sirius muttered something under his breath and Remus’ eyes snapped to his face. And, oh fuck, that nearly did him in. Biting his lip to stifle his own moan, Remus drank in the look on Sirius’ face. Flushed cheeks, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted, his tongue darting out to wet his lips after a particularly loud groan and Remus knew he never wanted to look at anyone else ever again. Sirius’ hands were moving faster now, each doing their own job to bring him off, and Remus pressed his own hand hard against the front of his trousers. The rational part of his brain screamed at him that now was the time to leave, to get out and hide, but Remus was sure that nothing on earth could get him to look away from Sirius’ face as he came. He stared, holding his breath as Sirius approached his climax and when Sirius came, long and hard, Remus felt himself explode too. Sirius lay still, panting hard as he came down from his orgasm. Remus’ brain finally kicked into gear and he crept silently out of the room.


	2. Sirius

Eight months, two weeks and three days ago. 

Sirius stood with his hand on the door, plucking up the courage to enter. He had finally gotten rid of Prongs and Wormtail, with a carefully timed trip to the kitchens, and Remus was alone in the dorm. Sirius had worked out his feelings for Remus months ago, but had no idea if his friend even liked guys, let alone him, and this was the master plan he’d come up with. He'd give Remus a show. If Remus stopped him, or left, he wasn't interested, simple. But if he stayed, well. 

It had been weeks before a suitable time had presented itself, and he wasn't going to back out now. Hell, he'd been half hard all day just thinking about it. He'd checked in on Remus twice already and found him asleep. He had finally decided to charm Remus’ bed to alert him when he woke up. It was now or never. Sirius pushed open the door and could just make out a sliver of Remus back and arm, through the half drawn bed hangings. He closed the door quietly and whispered a locking spell, just in case the others came back early. Sirius made his way across the room, past Remus’ bed, making a show of dropping first his robes and then his shirt as he went. At the foot of his bed he toed off his shoes and socks and then slowly undid his belt. He pushed his trousers and pants to the floor in one go, the belt clunking loudly in the silent dorm. Sirius heart was beating like a drum, the anticipation bubbling in his veins as he climbed onto his bed. Remus was still here. It was time.

Sirius cast the lubrication spell silently and rubbed his hand over two of his fingers before gently taking hold of his cock. He would have to go slowly, or this would all be over before it began. He groaned at the sensation of the warm lube on his hand, as it began to work its way up and down lightly, building a rhythm. Remus could definitely hear him. There was no way he couldn't and they had lived together long enough to recognise the sounds. And Remus was still there on his bed, hidden by the hangings. That thought alone caused goosebumps over Sirius’ skin, this was so much more intense than he had imagined. Sirius thought he might feel embarrassed or ashamed but this felt so good, the idea of Remus, so close, and listening to every gasp and moan causing his cock to twitch in his hand. Gods, he wanted Remus to watch him, wanted to feel Remus’ eyes taking him in. Sirius began to move his hand faster the bed creaking in time and he started to pant as fantasy Remus appeared in his mind, feral eyes staring at him and Sirius felt his skin heat. 

Sirius heard a noise from across the room and chanced a look from under his eyelashes. Remus had climbed off his bed and was edging towards the bathroom. Seeing real Remus standing in front of him as he lay out naked and wanton on his bed was almost too much and Sirius moaned loudly. Sirius felt rather than saw Remus turn to look at him and knew this was it, Remus would either run or stay. 

Sirius sped up his hand a little more, his thumb swiping over the sensitive head, and squeezed the other gently over his balls. He slid his fingers slowly to his arse, moving in small circles over the rim, teasing himself, before sliding one, slowly, inside. He pumped his finger deeply, enjoying the sensation, before twisting it slightly as he pulled it out. He slid the second finger in to join the first and his body began to writhe. It always felt so good, the slick, hot heat around them. 

Sirius chanced another look and saw Remus’ eyes glued to his hands, his cheeks red and eyes glazed with the start of the feral hunger that Sirius fantasised about so often. Sirius started to move hips, lifting his knees up, he wanted Remus to see it all, to watch him fucking himself. Fuck, that was so hot, so much better than the fantasy Remus in his mind. Real Remus was staring, real Remus was there, Gods, so close, he could reach over and.. Sirius was so turned on he couldn’t help himself, “Rem” slipped out of his mouth in between the pants and moans and this was going to be the greatest orgasm of his life. 

He was fucking himself hard now, Gods, it felt so good. He had had no idea, his fingers pressing firmly inside him, his whole body tensed tight, as his hand flew over his cock. He was going to come and fuck, Fuck, Remus was going to watch him do it. Arching his back, he groaned as his orgasm hit him and he came hard, hot streaks marking his stomach and chest. Sirius collapsed back flat on the bed, as he heard the bathroom door close quietly. He lay still, panting, with a small grin on his face.

Remus had stayed for it all.


	3. Together

Sirius looked up from his spot on the sofa, the paper aeroplane now turning to ash in the blazing fire.

He needed to get Remus alone to talk to him. Things had been weird for too long. His master plan had not worked as expected. Sure, he knew now that Remus was interested, that much had become clear over the past 8 months, but Remus hadn’t said or done anything about it. Neither had Sirius, but that wasn’t the point. He hadn’t wanted to freak Remus out, so he’d left it up to Remus and nothing had happened. Well, Remus was less comfortable with the casual arm Sirius would sling over his shoulder, and would blush prettily whenever they all talked about sex, but he rarely met Sirius’ eye and when he did, would make an excuse and rush off.

Standing up, he made his way over to Remus, who was putting his completed homework neatly into his bag. He bent down to whisper into Remus’ ear, “Come for a walk with me?”

Remus sat up straight as though electrocuted and turned a very nice shade of red. “Walk, where to?” he questioned. 

“Please Moons” said Sirius, “we need to talk, just us.”

Remus appeared to think this over, before nodding his head once, and standing. 

“Just off for a stroll, lads” said Sirius to the two playing Chess on the floor, and receiving only a hint of a wave from Peter, headed out the portrait hole, Remus following behind.

They walked in silence. Remus followed Sirius through a maze of corridors and up several flights of stairs to a part of the castle he didn’t know and a door to an unknown room. He looked at Sirius for explanation. “I found this when we were making the map” Sirius explained, “I think it’s an old common room. I didn’t tell anyone else. Its where I come to get away, you know?”

Remus nodded and followed Sirius through the door. The room was small but had a fireplace and a sofa and a table with two chairs under the window. It looked clean, which meant Sirius had come here enough times to get the house elves involved. Sirius lit the fire and sat down on the plump sofa, leaving plenty of room for Remus at the other end. Remus sat down, suddenly nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. He’d tried avoiding Sirius in the weeks following THAT DAY, but that had only made Sirius more attentive, not realising what was bothering his friend.

“Rem” said Sirius, and Remus was surprised at the nickname. He looked up meeting Sirius’ eyes. “I know you saw me that day, in the dorm.”

Remus turned bright red and made to stand up, Sirius reaching out to hold him in place on the sofa. “I’m, I’m so sorry Sirius” he stuttered, “I didn’t mean too, but then you started, you know, and I couldn’t leave. I’ve been feeling so guilty about it, honestly, I feel terrible. Can you forgive me? I should never have invaded your privacy like that”.

Sirius took a deep breath. “I knew you were there” he said, quietly. “I kind of did it on purpose, to see what you’d do”.

Remus had frozen in place. He felt anger building up inside him and his eyes narrowed as he all but exploded at Sirius. “You knew, you knew and did that anyway” he raged, “for what reason. Did you want to embarrass me? Is James in on it? Why Sirius? What possible reason could you have?”

Sirius was gobsmacked. This what not the reaction he anticipated. With wide eyes, he shook his head at Remus. “No Rem, you’ve got it all wrong, it wasn’t a joke. It was, well, I like you. Like, LIKE you. It was a way to see if you liked me back. I would never trick you like that, please don’t be angry with me.”

Remus couldn’t believe his ears. Sirius was many things, but a liar was not one of them. “You like me” he repeated, calming down. Sirius nodded his head earnestly and Remus felt a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth. “So, you thought, what, if you gave me a show, I’d jump you or something.”

“Something like that.” Sirius muttered, feeling a blush start on his face. “I thought I was obvious when I said your name right before I came”.

Remus blinked in surprise. “I didn’t hear that,” he said softly.

Sirius looked up with hopeful eyes at Remus and edged a bit nearer on the sofa. “So, do you think you might like me back?” he asked.

“I was really surprised, Sirius” Remus replied, “I’d never even thought about it, you, before. But seeing you like that, it was, it was fucking incredible. I came watching you, you know”.

Sirius was so close now, Remus turning to meet him face on. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” he said, lips millimetres away from Remus. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” said Remus, closing the gap between them.

Their lips met fiercely, Sirius feeling like his blood was on fire as Remus pulled on his bottom lip. He was hard already, straining against the front of his trousers, desperate for more. Remus couldn’t believe the sensations rolling through his body. He’d kissed people before, but it was never like this, electric. His hands were wandering all over Sirius now, his arms shoulders, chest, he couldn’t get enough. How had he resisted this for so long? Sirius wanted him, Sirius fantasised about him, fuck, he wanted him too, badly. 

Sirius was making small noises now, moaning against Remus’ lips. “Fuck Rem, yes” he groaned as Remus’ hands slid lower over his stomach. Remus pulled back, and pushed Sirius down on the sofa, climbing up so that he hovered above him, legs either side of his hips. He could feel Sirius hard against him “What do you want, Sirius?” he asked, “What do you think about, when you think of me?” Sirius groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. “I want you like this” he replied. “I, I like the idea of you watching me, I pretend that you’re telling me what to do, telling me how good I am for you. I want you to control me, make me beg you for it. I want to be able to let go completely. That’s what I want.” Remus held himself still, taking a deep breath as Sirius’ words filtered through his mind. “I can do that” he replied, “but if we do this, we need to do it properly, safely. That means reading, Sirius. I want to know we’ll be safe and won’t go too far in the future, agreed?

Sirius nodded and let his head fall back on the cushions. He’d do whatever Remus asked if it meant he’d get this. Remus leaned down to kiss him again and he tilted his head to the side allowing Remus access to his neck. Remus bit gently and licked down his neck as his hands came up to unbutton Sirius’ shirt. Sirius moaned and started moving his hips, trying to find friction against Remus as Remus’ hands moved over his chest, lightly stroking his nipples. 

Remus sat up and looked down at Sirius. Sirius could see the feral light in Remus’ eyes and unconsciously rolled his hips as he reached up to grab Remus around the neck. “No Sirius, not until I say,” said Remus quietly, “hands above your head for me, please.”

Sirius’ hands flew up, finding purchase among the cushions. “Now, no moving” ordered Remus “and if you come before I tell you, you’ll be very sorry, understood?”  
Sirius nodded enthusiastically, glazed eyes taking in Remus as he smirked and bent back down over Sirius. He felt Remus’ hands over his cock and twitched in place, whimpering. Remus slowly undid Sirius’ trousers and lifted out his leaking cock. 

Remus ran his tongue slowly, lightly over the head and Sirius gasped, back arching a little off the sofa. Remus ran a hand over Sirius’ stomach to his hip and held him down firmly. Remus started to move his head along the sides of Sirius’ cock, licking as he went. He covered every inch with his tongue, getting it so, so wet. Sirius’ gasps and moans from above spurring him on. He licked back up to the head, tonguing the slit and tasting the fluid beading there. 

Sirius was making the most incredible sounds now, breathy gasps, followed by moans that were getting louder by the minute. “Please Remus, please” he panted and Remus took the head into his mouth. Sirius let out a yell, hips fighting against Remus’ firm hold as Remus began to bob his head, sucking lightly as he pulled back and running his tongue over the top before swallowing him down again. He ran a hand up Sirius’ body to his mouth and pushed a finger inside. Sirius sucked on it hard, getting it wet, before the finger disappeared again and Sirius groaned. 

Remus had built up a rhythm now and was humming lightly as he went. He felt powerful like this, feeling Sirius twitching and writhing beneath him. He moved his hand down underneath him and stroked at Sirius’ arse. Sirius spread his legs wider and moaned as the wet fingertip pressed gently at his hole. Remus ran his finger slowly in circles over the rim, teasing Sirius, the way he’d seen him do to himself. Sirius was rocking gently against the finger, trying to push it into him. Remus pulled off his cock and looked up at him. “No, Sirius, lie still” he ordered.

Sirius tried, he really did. He held his entire body still, Hands clenched into fists as he fought to keep from moving. He couldn’t think past that, past keeping Remus doing what he was doing, his head felt light and he moaned with abandon. Remus pressed his finger inside and Sirius yelped. Remus matched the pace of his finger with his mouth and Sirius was babbling now. “Fuck Rem, fuck, fuck, please” he begged. “Please Rem, I need to come, please, please.”

Remus couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to come if Sirius kept begging like that. He pulled off from his cock replacing it with his fist and looked down at Sirius as he fucked him with his hands. Sirius was flushed and sweating, his hair haloed around him as he tossed his head back and forth. Remus could see the tendons straining in his arms as he fought to keep them still, his hands clenching the pillows hard.

Fuck, he was beautiful like this, wrecked. He growled and Sirius’ eyes shot open. “Come, now, Sirius” he said and Sirius did, like a fucking dam bursting, his cock thrusting up into Remus’ fist as he came, hard, streaking both of them.

Remus gently removed his hands and covered Sirius’ body with his own, kissing his face and neck gently, as Sirius came down from his high. “You were incredible Sirius,” Remus whispered, “You did so well, so good for me.”

Sirius lay still breathing hard, and feeling incredible. That had been the most intense experience of his life. He couldn’t believe it had been that good, even better than his fantasies. He felt Remus hard against him and slowly moved a hand in between them to stroke him. Remus batted his hand away and sat up on his knees. “Have you recovered?” he said “I wanted to give you a moment first.”

Sirius nodded and looked up at Remus as he braced himself on the arm of the sofa above him and took himself in hand. “My turn to give you a show” he whispered. Sirius’ eyes widened and his heart sped up. If he could have gotten hard again, he would have. Sirius tilted his head back in a gesture of submission and Remus growled as his hand moved faster.  
“Oh, very good Sirius,” Remus moaned, “Now look at me.” Sirius does. 

Remus has his bottom lip gripped in his teeth and his eyes are half closed and blazing. Sirius breathes faster, excitement rushing through him, Gods, this is better than he thought. Remus’ eyes are locked on Sirius as he chokes out “Open your mouth.” Sirius does so without hesitation and sticks the tip of his tongue out over his lower lip, Remus growls louder, his fingers twisting on the upstroke to glide over the head. Sirius is shivering with want and holds Remus’ gaze as he comes. Thick, hot spurts of come landing in his mouth, covering his face and neck. 

Remus collapsed back onto his knees, his arms and legs aching from the position he'd held himself in. He reached for his wand and cast a cleaning spell even as Sirius was licking the remnants from around his mouth. He moved back over Sirius, pulling him close as he kissed him softly. “What happens now?” Remus asks, as he pulls back to take in Sirius’ sated face. Sirius looks up at Remus, smiling contentedly. “We go back upstairs, we wait for lights out and then you climb in my bed and fuck me.” Remus grins and nips at Sirius’ neck, kissing and licking up the column of his throat. Sirius moans, and twitches a little. Remus’ lips come to rest at Sirius' ear. “Oh, Sirius,” he says, “I don't think I can wait that long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very nervous about this part. Please excuse my awful punctuation. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing. Any constructive criticism or advice would be welcome. Thanks.


End file.
